Reality Hacker Hayabusa Shirou
by Reality Hacker
Summary: BAMF but not Godlike Shirou, X-Over with Ninja Gaiden. Shirou as Hayabusa Heir with power as Dragon Ninja and Reality Hacker (Low Lv. for now) in his disposal, he would assassinated the fucking bit*h he so called enemies with his deadly ruthless skills. Warning: Extremely AU, OOC, Strong but not Godlike and Gray Shirou.


**Reality Hacker Hayabusa Shirou**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

**Warning:**** This story was completely AU, OOC, Very Strong/Smart but not Godlike Shirou. Gray Shirou who could be very dark and mercilessly when he faced his enemies.**

* * *

**Heir of Hayabusa**

* * *

Let's us told you a certain histories of a certain organization, the histories that extended itself back to the _'Age of God'_Ninja or Shinobi was primary, covert agent who specialized in unorthodox warfare included espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination, and open combat in certain situations. Their covert methods of waging war contrasted the ninja with the samurai, who observed strict rules about honor and combat. At least that was what people knew regarding to Shinobi in the modern day.

Unknown to most of them, Shinobi Clans also part of the largest Demon Hunter Organization in the Japan. Each clan processed powerful Magecraft and Psychic abilities which obviously far surpassed those from the _'Age of Man.'_ Despite their powerful nature, both body and mind, Magecraft and Psychic, nothing could last forever. In the end, The age of the Shinobi collapsed during the Tokugawa shogunate and their history disappeared from the world, _'Normal World.'_

Though it was true that most of Shinobi clans were all gone during that period, there was still one Shinobi clan left. Hayabusa Shinobi Clan, one of the most powerful Shinobi clan that ever existed still continued to live on. Hayabusa Ryu, the Clan Head and Master Ninja has become Counter Guardian for the sake of the clan thus saving their clan from destruction. Ryu soul has been separated into 2 part, one remained in the crystal to guide the clan for generation after generation while the other part did Alaya works and eliminated the threat to the majority of the world.

While the fact that Ryu's soul still remained in the world was not known outside the clan in _'Magi's World,'_ Hayabusa Clan was one of the Elite and probably Asia's counterpart of Barthomeloi and Fraga. Due to the faithful servitude they showed to the ancient deities in the past, the clan was rewarded with the knowledge of mystic arts call _'Ninpo'_ and rights over the Noble Phantasm _'Dragon Sword.'_ This was similar to the history of Fraga family.

On the other hand similar to Barthomeloi or probably more close to King Arthur, Hayabusa processed Magic Core instead of Normal Magic Circuits due to the fact that Hayabusa Shinobi Clan has a dragon lineage therefore enabled them to use Dragon Sword. Magic Core capacity was far greater than any human could achieve. While a magus' body could be considered as machine which creates magical energy, Hayabusa's Core acts as a factory which creates magical energy, thus almost gave them unlimited Prana supplies. This caused the resentful relationship between the prideful Barthomeloi which believed they were stronger and Hayabusa which really wanted to kick their as* if not for the fact that if they took the fight too seriously and won, it may caused the whole war between the clan and Clock Tower.

With the statement above, it was enough to say that Hayabusa Clan was very strong. Yet Hayabusa as mention before, a Psychic. Their Psychic power was given by _'The Root'_ itself for their service to protect the balance many time in the past. Their Psychic made the other 2 became so inferior to the point that it was pathetic. After all, it was given by the root of all thing. How could such power was less than Almighty.

Reality Hacking was what Hayabusa referred to this power. It used the Simulation Hypothesis which suggested that reality is in fact simulation of which those affected were generally unaware. In this context, '_Reality Hacker'_ perceived and understood the code/variable/value which represented the activity of the simulated reality environment and also manipulated it in order to bend the laws of Physics or otherwise manipulated the Simulated Reality.

The latest heir Hayabusa Shirou although was quite talented, he still needed to learn much more to master such power to that scale. Now once again he was given the most challenge mission of all. He was given the mission to kill the Dead Apostle since he was 5. he was given the training from the half part of Hayabusa Ryu which almost killed him so many time. Yet it was nothing compared to this mission. The first part where he needed to destroy the tainted grail was easy but before that he needed to... _'Go to Middle School'_ first.

Hayabusa Shirou wanted to scream. He could took the Apostle, he could took the painful training. Yet, ordered him to sit in the class doing nothing and tried to bend into the society was pain hard. Though, Hayabusa similar to Ryougi has ability to take on another personality so that he could lived normally. It was still pain in the as*. Knowing that he could not disobeyed the head, Shirou disappeared to face his greatest challenge call _'School.'_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I will not upload new story for a while due to personal reason but I'll continue once I was done with it which should not take most that the beginning of next month. In the meantime you could gave your vote to any story you wished me to continue and by that time, I believed it should be enough vote to really write them down.**


End file.
